User talk:Klock101
RE: Affiliate link on Uncharted wiki Nah the current file is fine, thanks for notifying me though. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Naughty Dog wikis Sure thing, nice idea. I suppose if you need any more ideas or confirmation (or whatever) I'll be uh, right here... --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather move the Naughty Dog logo above them in the middle and change the Wikis from precursor text to something that fits nicely with the logo (maybe add another paw and Wikis in black with a black border around just like Naughty. And then just ditch character images and keep the normal logos (although changed a bit so they fit nicely in a square, for example you'd have to move the work wikis in the current logo below the J&D logo). Only issue with this is that the Crash wiki doesn't really have a logo, someone should fix that. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Y'know what would look nice in the Crash logo? Place four wooden boxes and stick the letters wiki on them, in the same style as the ?. Nice idea maybe? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why the middle columns don't align perfectly with the header and footer, I tried fixing it a while ago but couldn't get any satisfactory results, regardless it's a minor issue and could be ignored. Aside from that it looks fine to me, perhaps it's a bit big though? I do like the crash logo, hope you'll change it into wordmark-size (blah) and upload it there. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Logo Say, are we supposed to use the yellow bandipedia logo? This page says it's a newer one, though the actual wiki still has the yellow one. Whatever happened to the old one you made? That one looked great, this one is crap. If you guys decided to switch it with the new one, thats fine by me but I want to confirm it either way. (p.s. Aren't you an admin over at The Last of Us? Shouldn't we add that one to the footer as well, and vice versa.) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the deal is over at Bandipedia. I rarely edit there anymore. They had an admin a while back who changed the site to his own needs without consulting anyone. Shortly after, he was confronted about it by another admin, who he promptly banned for "arguing". He's gone now, but the site's design is still pretty much as he left it. I might try to work on a new design for it over the summer when I have more time. As for The Last of Us wiki, I haven't had much of a chance to edit there either. I became an admin there just after it was set up, but my personal circumstances changed since then and I've been pretty tied for time ever since. I added them to the footer on the Uncharted wiki a while back, although the image I had to use is squashed out of proportion and looks pretty crap. I'll see if I can make up a better one for us all to use, and ask the head admin at TLoU wiki if he'll add the template to the homepage. --Klock101 19:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You mean the EpicWikipedian guy? I looked him up a bit when I saw that 'thing' that he calls Crashix/Bandipedia highlights. Well either way, BandiCooper is the one who changed it. Since you're still an admin you should be able to revert the logo at least, right? Drama on a wiki stinks. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it was EpicWikipedian. He had some master plan for Bandipedia highlights to overtake Bandipedia and become the main Crash wiki. I'll talk to Crashfreak (the head admin) about the design and see what I can do. --Klock101 19:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it here as well, good to know you'll be going to fix the wiki. It turned into quite the wreck. I'll add the Last of us logo on our footer as well later. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) so, who has told you my username is offensive? do you even know what it means hmm? a bellend is also the thing on the end of a bell, now tell me what is offensive about that why dont you? and also, you told me to "reply to this message " if i was still banned, well how the hell can i do that if IM BANNED?? Its the same on every wiki, they tell you to contact them to disscus the ban knowing that they cant contact you BECAUSE they are banned, yeah great job mr internet police officer sir, well done clap clap clap seriously you guys are awesome good job, good job. Please, tell me how i can be more like you i would just love th right about now ya know, hey im just a guy who wanted to talk about games what do i know about whats offensive or not :Apologies to Tim H or whatever admin comes across this. It spilled over from a different wiki. I'll reply to this message there. --Klock101 (talk) 00:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't bother with that if I were you, replying to trolls is stupid. Just ban and ignore him. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC)